Ups and Downs
by Inseparable Desire
Summary: A collection of SasuNaru one-shots which features a variety of genres such as fluff, angst, and comedy.   - Feel free to make your requests on what I should write next! - Rating might change as more are added.
1. Why Don't You Realize?

_**This is in Sasuke's point of view and this fiction was inspired by the song: "Apologize" by One Republic.**_

* * *

**I'm hearing what you say but I just can't make a sound**  
-

_"Don't you ever do anything else other than this, Sasuke-teme? You really need to be a bit more spontaneous!" __You joked, sitting on the countertop, as I did my morning ritual. I would look at you disbelievingly, and I would have to remind myself to breathe. I could never deny how beautiful you were, with your disheveled hair, your feet swinging back and forth. You looked like a child, although you weren't one. And I knew, right then and there, that I could never live without you._

I let the tap water cool my face. It's early in the morning, and I find myself in my bathroom, doing what I usually do. I take my toothbrush from the container, squeezing a fair amount of toothpaste on it. But before I can continue, I catch a glimpse of my reflection on the foggy mirror.

I do not recognize myself. There are black rings under my eyes. I look like I haven't slept in weeks.

Of course, I haven't slept.

How can I when every time I closed my eyes, I see you? When every time I try to sleep, I dream of you and how happy we were? And then, the punch-line. After everything wonderful, you tell me that you're breaking up with me.

I couldn't make you happy anymore. It was not like how things were three years back. We had become boring and you aren't satisfied. Even if I tried—I did try, of course, I did—it just wasn't the same.

I walk back to my room—which is too empty that it is killing me—taking a pair of freshly laundered clothes. I am determined to get you back. I am pretending as if nothing has happened. I acted as if I didn't hear it when you said that it was over between us because that's the only way I could talk and beg you to come back.

I still love you. And if love can't bring us back together, then I don't know what would.

**And I need you like a heart needs a beat**  
-

_"I love kissing you, Sasuke. We've been together for three years and, still, I can never get enough of you." __I felt for the hem of your shirt, tugging it to tell you what I wanted. You relented, of course. The night was ending for most of the people in the city but ours had barely begun._

I get off my pick-up truck and start walking to the cafe you work at. Just when I am about to push the door open, I notice you. I take a step back and proceed to the patisserie across your cafe. Choosing a seat right beside the window that has a perfect view of you, I watch your every movement as you flirt with your new boyfriend.

And you said that there isn't anyone else.

I watch you. I won't try to deny it because it's the truth. I watch and observe every step that you take, every kiss that you give him. There is even a time when you sat on his lap, deepening the lip-lock that the both of you are sharing.

I almost break the glass in my hand at this point. You have already found someone else and here I am, still hung up on you, praying that you'd see the light of my love.

And you kiss him again.

I have had enough.

Tonight, I would be getting some sleep. I'd take sleeping pills if I had to. I wouldn't think of you. I wouldn't dream of your kisses or your heavenly body. I wouldn't. I'd sleep peacefully tonight. And if tomorrow I don't find a way to get you back, I'll be damned.

I swallow two pills of the bitter medicine but I don't feel its effects. I take another two, and another two, and another two, and another... until I finish the whole bottle. Sleep takes over, of which I am thankful for. I hold onto the bolster tight as if imagining that it is you I have in my arms.

I know otherwise, though, and if it isn't for the drugs, I would have cried the night away, once again.

**Sorry like the angel heaven let me think was you**  
-

_"Why do you still have a stash of pills in here?" you asked as you were looking through the drawers in the bathroom. "Are you still having those nightmares?" __I stared at you. I loved watching your face, the changing expressions you have. I loved how your lips seemed to have a mind of their own and moved even though you weren't saying anything. I loved how your brows creased and un-creased without care. I loved how you always seemed to be out of it, but never really lost. But mostly, I loved how you showed, in the tiniest of ways, that you loved and cared for me like no one else would._

I spend three days in the hospital, tied to the cursed bed with tubes going in and out of my body. I hate this place. Everyone knows that. So it puzzles me that I wake up in a room too white and bright for my taste. I look at my left, to the form beside my bed, finding someone that is not you. It drives me to shut my eyes tight and let a drop of tear to escape from my heart.

After I collect myself up, I leave the hospital. I shrug off the worried faces of the nurses. They all think that I tried to kill myself, and I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

I drive around in my truck. I knew where you are but, somehow, I am afraid to go there. Somehow, I know what might be waiting for me to witness. But three days is an awfully long time for me not to miss you and so, I take a U-turn and steer the vehicle towards your place.

It takes me about half an hour and as I am about to get off the truck, you step out into the balcony of your apartment. You are holding his hand and leading him towards the loveseat. You push him down, sitting yourself on him, and start kissing him.

I hear your moans from where I sat. I hear your groans of pleasure and your soft giggles. I am watching as you shift yourself on him, as you straddle him.

And, even though I close my eyes at that point, I know exactly what went on. I know how the night turns out for you and him. Unfortunately, I can't say the same for myself.

**It's too late to apologize**  
-

_"Is it possible for our love to last forever, Sasuke?" you asked as you held on tightly to my arms. __"Yes," I answered, shortly but surely.__"You really think so?" you needed assurance. __I nodded, tightening the embrace I had around you. "Yes. Our love will last forever."_

Hours pass and I am still there, sitting in my truck, looking up at you and your lover. I try to shake off everything that is telling me to do things I don't usually do.

I won't make a scene. If I do, there really won't be a chance that you'd to come back to me. Instead, I take my mobile and dial a number I know by heart. I press the device to my ear and wait for you to pick up.

"Hello?" you greet with a groggy, bedroom voice.

At first, I don't answer. I only want to hear you and forget everything that have happened. But you talk again, this time with an irritated tone, forcing me to open my mouth and talk.

"Naru..."

"Eh? Sasuke? Is that you?" you ask, now fully awake.

When I am about to answer, I hear someone from your end.

_Who is that?_ He asks and you shush at him. _Baby, go back to sleep... _I hear you answer instead.

"Sasuke? Are you still there? I'm sorry. It isn't a good time for me. Could you—"

I switch the phone off before you finish. And just as the tears start to well from my eyes, I put the gear into the ignition and drive off.

I try my best to put as much distance between us as I can.

You win.

I'll let go.

It's over.

**I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground...**  
-

_"Whatever happens, Sasuke, we'll stay together." __I nodded in response and placed a soft kiss on the tip of your nose. __"Don't ever leave me, alright? Always hold on to what we have. Hold on to our love."_

I wake up to the slamming of my bathroom door. You stand right there, panting and looking oh-so-beautiful. I smile at you but you don't smile back. Instead, I notice tears on your cheeks and soft sobs escaping though your lips.

"Why are you crying?" I ask.

"Sasuke... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." you cry over and over.

I don't understand why but it's alright. You are right there. You're with me. And the thought makes me smile even wider.

Still, you do not respond to me. You knelt down beside the tub, your face in your hands, while you cry harder.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke."

I laugh this time.

Why have you taken so long to come back to me?

Why have you taken this long to realize that I love you?

You understood, don't you? That no one else can love you more than I do.

I am the only one who could.

But you continue to cry, and you know how I hate to see you cry. My heart tumbles and I reach out to touch your shoulder.

You don't budge.

I laugh harder.

"Come on, Naruto, stop crying. It's alright."

I get up from the tub to kneel beside you. I want to embrace you again because that was the only way I know that could soothe you. I want to hold you in my arms and fulfill my promise to you.

I'm never letting you go.

Because I can never live without you.

I wrap my arms around your shaking form.

But I went right through.

* * *

**...I felt like I was so emo after writing this...please review!**


	2. The Ramen Theory

**The Ramen Theory**

_**Genre: **_**Silly ****Humor**

* * *

"I'm home!" Sasuke came home with a smile on his face only to spot his beloved in the living room with a big frown plastered on his scarred face, tears brimming his beautiful blue eyes. With an amazing speed, he sprinted towards his love. "Naru, what's wrong?"

The said male's lips quivered as he burst into tears, clutching on his lover's shirt for dear life. "S-Sasu.."

"Hey, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Sai.." the crying boy whispered.

"Sai?" Sasuke lifted his eye brows. Now, what did that self-proclaimed future hokage let the troublesome painter do to him this time?

"What did he do?"

Naruto gave out a sob and inhaled harshly. "He told me my nipples would fall off!"

"WHAT!" Sasuke's lips began to twitch as he tried to hold in a fit of laughter. "Well, come on, I mean seriously.."

"It's not funny! Sasu..what if it's starting to fall now?" Realizing what he said, Naruto lifted his shirt to see if it were really coming off which just sent Sasuke, who was trying so incredibly hard to stop his chuckles, to just break down and fall on the couch as he did his best to restrain his laughter at his idiotic lover.

Naruto just sobbed, and that snapped Sasuke back to his composed form. Well, his Naru was serious about the nipples coming off (even if it is still extremely funny).

"Alright alright Naru, I'm sorry. Tell me how this started."

* * *

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A pale man warned in a monotone voice. Without notice whatsoever, he snatched the bowl of ramen away from his friend's hands.

"Hey! What's up with that? It's my ramen!"

"I'm just doing you a favor," Naruto's eye brows raised. "by saving your life."

"What the hell Sai?"

"I just saved your life and you're not even going thank me for that? How rude."

"Why would I thank you for stealing my apple?"

Sai shrugged. "I don't know, maybe because eating too much ramen would make your nipples fall off. Naruto, my friend, there is a saying that 'An apple a day keeps the doctor away'. So, if you eat more than one, you're defeating the purpose and boom! Bye, bye nipples! Well, the same concept applies to ramen. If you eat too much ramen, you will end up as _a freak without nipples for the rest of your life_."

"WHAT!" was the loud echo that resounded throughout the neighborhood.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke was lost. He didn't know whether to laugh or to believe what that imbecile told his lover.

"Naru, come on. You've been eating ramen since what? Since you had teeth! I don't think anyone's nipples would fall off."

Naruto lifted his head up to look at Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke sighed, walked to the kitchen and quickly heated up some ramen. "See this?" He pointed out and slowly took a bite.

Naruto looked shocked. Well, he didn't want Sasuke to lose his nipples now, does he? Setting the ramen down, Sasuke stripped his shirt off. Trying to justify how safe ramen can be.

"Now look." He said, holding his nipples to emphasize his point. "Still there, aren't they?" He bent down grabbing his shirt when a hand stopped him.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and met him straight in the eyes.

"So? You're willing to strip for me to prove a point, huh?" Naruto's eyes sparkled.

Sasuke maintained his composure and stood up. "I'm just saying. Now..." He started walking out the door with a bat. Naruto followed behind him. "Where is Sai?"

Now, that wasn't really a question, is it?

* * *

**This was pretty short and I really have no other reason for writing this other than I was bored. :P**

**Anyway, **_**please review!**_


	3. How to Seduce A Man

**How to Seduce a Man**

**~Genre: Humor**

* * *

**Top Ten Tips to Seduce a Man **

**1. Work it - You know what I mean: I'm talking about you and your fear of skin. Show a little.**

"You want me to choose some clothes that will make you show some skin?" Kakashi stared incredulously at the boy who wore a slit open white shirt which was only tied together by a purple bow.

Sasuke looked down at his apparel and nodded in confirmation.

"Well, " Kakashi swallowed. "I hate to tell you this, but unless you are in a swimming pool, you can't show much more skin than you are showing now without getting arrested for illicit conduct."

**2. Work out - Did I mention that Tip #1 is contingent upon the success of Tip #2? If you don't work out, you can't work it.**

Sasuke glared at the second tip and decided to skip it. The first tip was already useless to him after all.

**3. Shut up - Enough with the long stories already. First meetings call for shallow conversation, not your memoirs.**

It was early in the morning when an extremely loud scream of pain could be heard throughout Konoha. Chouji ran out to investigate the situation. Upon his arrival, he found a very gleeful Naruto bouncing around Sasuke. Taking a closer look at Sasuke, he was able to see that the Uchiha was in _severe_ agony.

Chouji raised his eyebrows.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I was able to save Sasuke ."

Chouji's eyebrows rose higher.

"Haven't you noticed that Sasuke's has only said about two words this past week? It's like he was in a trance!" Naruto glanced at the huddled shape on the ground with an exasperated, but fond look. "It's a good thing I was able to rectify his problem."

Chouji took another look at Sasuke.

"...You did rasengan on his balls...?"

Naruto grinned. "Sasuke must have done some sort of weird jutsu on himself. Thanks to my rasengan, I was able to make him snap out of it. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to get some ramen. I'm starving!"

Taking a bag of chips out of seemingly nowhere, Chouji shrugged and walked away.

Meanwhile, the poor Uchiha was groaning and fighting back tears as he held his brutally abused family jewels. He was seriously debating finding whoever wrote the seduction guide and putting a chidori up his ass.

**4. Be mysterious - This is the 21st century version of playing hard to get. Girls in the 20th century took this too far - never acting interested, never calling back... You know who you are. These days, hold back some information.**

"Sasuke, we're ordering pizza for dinner," Naruto said as he bounced into the living room where Sasuke was looking at something on his laptop. "Do you prefer meatball or ham toppings?"

"...whatever."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "That's not an answer, teme. If you don't answer, I'll order a plain and boring one for you."

That got Sasuke to look away from his laptop screen. The Japanese boy opened his mouth but quickly closed it again without uttering a word and glanced at the screen. His face became determined. "Choose whatever you want."

Naruto gave his friend a very evil grin. "As you wish."

Later, Shikamaru commented on Sasuke's very poor taste in choosing pizza, topped with apples, corn, green pepper, cheddar cheese, and escargot. In return, the pineapple haired boy got a glare which would make even Orochimaru have nightmares.

**5. No scowling - My gorgeous friend is a scowler. Scowls at everyone in the place. When she asks, "Why can't I get a guy?" our friends tell her she intimidates men. She looks like a bitch. No one will tell her so I'm telling you.**

In the bedroom, Sasuke muttered something about it had been three days and still no effect.

"What's not having effect?" Naruto poked his head in.

Sasuke glared at his blonde friend.

"Gee, you've been glaring a lot these last few days. Something up your ass, buddy? Where are those scowls of yours? I miss them."

Instead of starting to issue his usual death threat, Naruto was surprised to see Sasuke bowing in defeat and mumbling something about trying the next tip.

**6. Show you are smart - Dazzle him with your knowledge.**

"...twenty one, thirty four, fifty five, eighty nine, one hundred forty four, two hundred thirty three, three hundred seventy seven..."

"Oh someone, please just kill me, " Kiba moaned.

"It's quite interesting, but we don't really need it, Sasuke," Kakashi said kindly.

"The good thing is," Neji added maliciously, "it makes a good lullaby." The long haired boy pointed at the slumped figure on the couch.

Naruto Uzumaki kept on snoring, oblivious.

Sasuke stopped reciting and scowled.

**7. Be seen - Just get out there and let the world know you're available... without looking available.**

"Sasuke?" Naruto did a double take as he was running towards his apartment. "What are you doing there?"

Sasuke glared and refused to answer.

Naruto scratched his head and shrugged. If Sasuke wanted to stand in front of his house all day, it wasn't his problem. "Do I need to tell you that it is going to..."

There was the sound of thunder and suddenly it was raining heavily.

"... rain?" Naruto said feebly.

Sasuke glared at the sky before stomping inside his house, wet and drenched to the very bottom of his soul.

**8. Network - You may think your friend's boyfriend is a waste of time, but don't count him out. No, I don't mean steal him - talk to him.**

Sasuke waited in the kitchen until Rock Lee came in to get some breakfast.

"Lee?"

"Yosh!" Lee beat his fists into the air.

"How did you seduce Gaara?"

Lee ceased his actions and his entire body turned a bright red.

"Tell me how you managed to kiss him and get him to bed."

The bushy browed ninja hightailed it back toward the safety of his precious Gai-sensei.

There was a loud curse in Japanese from inside the kitchen and a mutter which sound like a 'waste of time'.

**9. Graduate from seventh grade - Hey, you're an adult. I don't care how many tequila shots you've had. You wouldn't write his name on your book covers, would you?**

Sasuke stared at his laptop screen. He looked a bit guilty and reluctant as he disabled his customized screen saver which showed two bouncing words around the screen. The words, naturally, were 'Naruto' and 'Uzumaki."

**10. If all else fails...make the move...**

This was the perfect chance.

Sasuke took a deep breath and entered the tent he and Naruto were sharing. The one with a wide amount of space so they could sleep several feet away from each other - unfortunately.

**...- If you've followed the first nine tips, then you just may have the confidence to approach the guy yourself...**

"Naruto?"

Naruto looked up from where he had been reading a magazine. "Hey, buddy. I've been thinking and I think that we should do some training with Team 9 right after this mission. I learned a new technique and I'm going to hmmph! umphhh hmmm? Hmmm..."

Sasuke made a note that kissing was an effective way to shut up his new boyfriend.

"What was that?" Naruto asked when they parted for breath.

Sasuke glared his 'isn't it obvious, baka?' glare.

Naruto smiled. "You like me, Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded.

Naruto smiled brightly and leant forward, eyes cloudy with pleasure, making Sasuke's heart beat faster in anticipation.

... What's the worst that could happen?

"Sasuke-kun! What are you doing?" A shrill voice successfully killed the moment. "Ino-pig has been bothering me all day about you! Just talk to her before I have to hear another one of her bitchy rants again! And you!" Sakura pointed at Naruto. "You were supposed to get Sasuke to ask Ino out and crash at her place! What are you doing disturbing my weekend with you? Doesn't my boyfriend want to spend time with me?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked at Naruto. "You're her boyfriend?"

Naruto bit his lip while trying to force a grin.

Sasuke growled and reached for his sword.

_...~*Somewhere Else in Konoha*~...  
_  
Kakashi stared at the television. "Pakkun?"

"Yes?"

"Are those my students...?" Kakashi pointed at the screen.

Pakkun followed the masked man's finger. The screen was showing a terrified reporter in front of a house. Between the reporter and the house, Pakkun could see a familiar looking girl in pink running helter-skelter, chased by another familiar looking boy with a slit open shirt and a full raging chidori. A boy with blonde hair and several shadow clones were trying to hold the other boy back.

* * *

**Hehe. This was just a bunch of randomness that I had to get out of my head. I hope you like it!**


End file.
